dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Survival Match
'What is Survival Match?' Survival Match is a 25 player free for all last man standing type of match. Matches last for 15 minutes testing to see how long you can survive against other players. 'When do they happen?' Survival Matches that will be in progress are first posted on the Aeria Games forum on what days and time of day they will happen. 'How do I join?' When a Survival Match is active there will be a message telling all who want to join to go to the Peach Garden and speak with the Survival Match Master to enter a room. 'Survival Match Basics' All players will start with 3 tempers already flasked unlike Showdowns which start you fully flasked. Similar to Showdown since Lieutenants can't be brought so Slot 4 will be a random slot. Troops at the outer edge do not respawn once defeated as they are used mainly for remaining flask upgrades and health at the start. 'Exploit Points' Exploits Points replace the standard KO counter during this mode which increase based on how you do. Points increase by * Every second you stay alive = +1 point. * Every 5 minutes alive = Increase point rate by +1 (15-10 = +1, 10-5 = +2, -5 = +3) * Damaging a living player = Dependent on damage done. * Killing a living player = Fixed KO value + additional points equal to their exploits. Points decrease by * Retreating from NPC damage or the Fire Wall. * Being defeated = Loses roughly half of your exploits. Ghostly state While in this state you will no longer gain points per second, however attacking and defeating living players will earn you exploits. 'Ghostly state' You are only given one life during Survival Match should you unfortunately be defeated you will be in this state while taking the role of an NPC unit. Tigers also have an AoE stomp as their Jump charge. Additionally you can become an Unrivaled General similar to using Spirit Items including Fu Xi, Nu Wa & Zuo Ci. There is also a chance that you can become one of the Legendary Beasts from Kunlun Mountain. 'The Burning Wall of Fire' As time ticks down during the Survival Match a Wall of Fire will appear and slowly engulf the playing field eventually forcing players into the center of the map. The burn rate from the fire is double that of regular fire and cannot be negated with fire resistant gear or a Thermal Scroll, it is possible to be killed by it. 'Power up Pedestals' In the center of the map there are pedestals which will occasionally have a power up waiting for a player to take these can range from. * Health restoring items. * Gourd - Regular flask. * Large Gourd - Seven flasks. * Chaos Soul - Turn you into any of the ghostly state forms while still being alive. * Musou Soul - Change into any Unrivaled General, your equipped weapon takes priority for stats, can't collect a Chaos Soul while in this state. * War God's Axe - Attack x2 for 15 seconds. * War God's Armor - Defense x2 for 15 seconds. * Speed Boots - Max Speed for 15 seconds. * Imperial Seal - Musou Full for 10 seconds. 'Ranking' There are 2 sets of Ranking 1. Time Results (First will be displayed as "Conqueror") * Longest Time alive = 1st * If 2nd Place has the same time then it will be decided by Exploits. * If the 2nd and 3rd are also the same then it will be determined by number of players killed. 2. Exploits * Most Exploits = 1st * If 2nd Place has the same exploits then it will be decided by time alive. * If the 2nd and 3rd are also the same then it will be determined by number of players killed. 'Rewards' The Rewards are decided by 3 Factors * Exploits - More Exploits you have the better your reward. * Position. * Number of participants - 1 player or 25 (NPCs do NOT count) 'Items' All Participants will receive an item from the following ranges. Legendary = 1st to 8th Place. Hyper Rare = 9th to 11th Place. Super Rare = 12th to 15th Place. Rare = 15th to 18th Place. Uncommon = 19th to 22nd Place. Common = 23rd to 25th Place. If there are less Participants the rewards will be lowered to match, this is to prevent farming. 'Honor' Determined by time Results Ranking & Number of Participants. 'Gold' Determined by final Position & Number of Participants Every 10,000 Exploit Points will earn you an Ant Head Coin. Category:Game Mode Category:Survival Match